User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (14)
Chapter #14: Frights of Halloween (part 1 of 2) Tommorrow is Halloween and I'm so excited. I invited the Nerds, the Jocks, the Bullies, the Greasers, the Non-cliques, and the Emos; they didn't want to spend Halloween at the school since it's mostly for the little kids. The only clique I didn't invite (and never will) is the Preps, they we're having a party of their own that day. I was in the cafeteria eating breakfast, while Cindy approched me. "When's your party?" Cindy asked in a depressed monotone. "Halloween night, of course. It's at sundown." I replied. "Cool." Cindy said, as she went back to the Emo's spot in the cafeteria. "I see you're having a party." Bif said condecendily. "You know I'm not inviting you guys, even if you're in costume." I snided. "We're having a party of our own, on Halloween, and we wondered if you could come. Guess not I supposed." Bif offered. "Like I said to Miranda, not interested." I hissed. "Why would you invite Malice anyway, she's enemies to you guys." Gary intervined. "For once I agree with the lunatic of Bullworth Academy." I agreed with Gary. "Lunatic?" Gary pondered. "I still don't trust you." I tersely said, "But I rather invite him to my party, than to go to yours." I snapped. "Fine, but be warned." Bif scoffed as he left the cafeteria. "Does this means I'm going to your party?" Gary asked. "Yes." I sighed, "It's at sundown at my house, wear a costume, and bring your school ID." I explained. "Ok." Said in a huff, then left the cafeteria. Raven came by with a tray full of pancakes, and some regular milk. "Why was Gary talking to you?" He asked, as he sat down. "Invited him to my party." I said bluntly. "You did what?!" Raven shouted, so loud the whole room heard him. "If you saw Bif came to me, I refused to allow him and the Preps to go to my party." I explained. "So rather than having a Prep at your party, you invited that psycho?" Raven asked. "That's about the gist of things." I cooed. Then Jimmy, and Zoe came to us. "Hey." Zoe greeted on behalf of both her and Jimmy. "Can't wait for your party." Jimmy said in anticipation. "Just make sure you tell everyone, except for the Preps to bring there school ID's." I explained. "So have you ever had a party before?" Zoe asked, while she and Jimmy were sitting down and eating breakfast. "Other than birthday parties, no." I answered, "But this is my first non-birthday party." I added. "I see." Jimmy remarked. The bell rang and it ment time for class. "See you later." Jimmy and Zoe said in unison, then rushed out to their next class. After school I went to the costume shop at The Final Cut to pick up a costume for my party, alongside Ember, Absinthe, and Veronica. "We have some new costumes on the racks that just came this morning." Betty said pointing to the costume rack. "I could go for the Green Fairy." Absinthe said to herself, while picking up a set of green fairy wings. "I'm going to the mistress of the dark, herself." Ember said mentioning Elvira, picking up a Elvira costume, minus the wig. "I'm going to be a witch." Veronica said, "A futuristic witch." "What about you Malice?" Ember asked, "Where are you?" She pondered of my whereabouts. "I'm in the dressing room!" I shouted. I came out of the dressing room, looking like a cross between a vampire from Vampyre's The Disguise, and a witch. "That's amazing." Absinthe said in astonishment. "Thank you." I thanked. The next day was Halloween and everyone was dressed up in costumes, reguareless of the school's dress code. I saw the little kids dressed up as jack-o-lanterns, witches and even the wolfman. The older kids in which I invited to my party we're dressed in groups according to they're cliques: the Nerds wore their Grottos & Gremlins characters, the Preps were dressed up as millionaires from all over the country, the Greasers were undead psycho-billies; hell, Lola had a fake latex pipe sticking out of her torso; the Jocks wore the outfits that resembled there football hero's, with the exception of Mandy who was Kitty from the Living Dead Dolls series; The Emo's we're dressed as there screamo-emo/ grunge hero's, Sam in particular was dressed as Kurt Cobain when he did the Smells Like Teen Spirit video, complete with an electric guitar; the bullies had on masks of there least favorite teachers on their faces. As for the Goths; I was a vampire witch, Absinthe was the Green Fairy, Ember was Elvira, Veronica a cyber-witch, Raven was Vincent Price, Hawthorne was Dr. Frankestein, Grimore was Robert Smith, and Orpheus was the Grim Reaper. I was delighted to see the school dressed up for Halloween. Soon an annoucement came on the P.A. "Will Malice Blackraven, please report to the office. You have a phone call from your mother." Miss Danvers announced. I went to the Office where Miss Danvers gave me the phone. "Hello?" I said. "Malice, I just wanted to say that the party is at sundown right?" She asked. "Yeah, is there some kind of problem?" I answered. "Well I was just wondering, because your father is at the Harrington Estate and wanted to know what time the party started and when it ended." My mom explained. "I'll have to say 11pm. I'm going to have a sleepover with the girls afterwards, if it's ok." "I give you premission to have a sleepover." My mom softly said. "Bye mom." I said parting good bye to my mom. Later on after school me and the girls went to my house to prepare for the party. It took us over an hour to finish decorating the living room and the palor in which we transformed it to a dance floor. It was magical to see what we did. Then there was a knock on the door... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts